


here comes the sun

by coldairballoons



Series: Intertwined [5]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Llewelyn Watts can't cook., M/M, Sun and Moon Symbolism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: “I may have gotten word of a certain anniversary, some may say, that occurs today.” Llewelyn said, a smile evident in his words, and although from this angle, Jack couldn’t see his lover’s face, he smiled in return. “One pertaining to you.”In other words, Jack Walker forgets his birthday, but his partner certainly doesn’t.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Series: Intertwined [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132649
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [here_to_vibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_to_vibe/gifts).



Sundays like this were rare.  _ Days _ like this were rare, but Sundays? A day when his partner had no work to speak of (on a good week, of course.), and often preferred wandering about the city, but rather chose to lounge in bed with his lover? It was heaven. 

Sunlight streamed into the room through the window--cracked open, just enough to allow a cool spring breeze to waft through the room. Outside, birds sang, children laughed, and, as he stretched lazily and yawned, there was the faint smell of something burning in the kitchen, and for a moment, everything in Jack Walker’s little world was perfect. 

...wait.

He bolted upright, the warmth that had been beside him in his bed gone, in favor of a small, handwritten note, so messy that Jack had to rub his eyes to focus his vision on the handwriting. 

_ making breakfast xo _

“No, Llewelyn-” He set the note down, springing out of bed, and ran towards the kitchen, not bothering to grab his robe--nor a shirt, for that matter. “Llewelyn Watts, what the hell are you-”

The detective in question stood in the kitchen, a salt shaker in one hand, and what appeared to be an egg burnt beyond recognition resting on a spatula in his other. He gave a small smile as Jack approached him, sighing. “Good morning, Jackie-”

“Don’t think being unbearably cute will excuse the burning smell.” Jack leaned in to kiss his cheek, and he could feel his lover melt against him, setting the salt shaker back onto the counter and bringing his hand up to rest against Jack’s waist. “What do I always say about cooking?”

“Leave it to you.” Llewelyn mumbled, pressing a few kisses to Jack’s jaw, and the butcher couldn’t help but smile sleepily at the contact. It felt so domestic, and… maybe it was. "I know, I know. I supposed it would be nice to treat you to something… special today.”

“And what, may I ask,” Jack hummed, bringing his hand up to rest at the small of Llewelyn’s back, “brought this about?” 

He felt the detective relax against him, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. “I may have gotten word of a certain anniversary, some may say, that occurs today.” Llewelyn said, a smile evident in his words, and although from this angle, Jack couldn’t see his lover’s face, he smiled in return. “One pertaining to you.”

“To me!”  _ That _ was a surprise, and for a moment, Llewelyn froze, Jack could feel him tense beside him. A bit softer, he continued. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Your birthday.” Llewelyn said softly, and now, it was Jack’s turn to freeze. Had he really forgotten about his own birthday? After all these years of not celebrating, it was a surprise it had taken this long, but he still just stood in shock. “Is… is it a sore subject? If so, don’t be afraid to alert me, I wasn’t aware-”

Jack cut him off quickly, shaking his head. “It’s not, really. I just… I never got out to… celebrate it, you know? And the idea of a birthday, it… I just haven’t had the  _ time _ , and it’s usually… well, I haven’t got many close friends in the city who would celebrate it, so, I…”

“...just didn’t.” Jack nodded, leaning against his lover. The fact that he  _ understood _ , didn’t try to force him to be happy, or push him back? That was enough, that was far enough. “I understand, Jack, and if… you wish this to be just like any other weekend together, I am very content to have it be average-”

Jack, however, leaned forward, and captured Llewelyn’s lips in a soft, lazy kiss. Absentmindedly, he realized he should probably brush his teeth, he could taste minty toothpaste on Llewelyn’s lips, but shook the thought from his mind as his lover set down the spatula, turning to face him, and deepened the kiss, taking Jack’s face in his hands. 

With a smile, Jack pulled back slightly. “I’m intrigued to see what you have in store for today, Llewelyn Watts.” He mumbled, leaning forward to kiss him again with a smile. “So by all means, continue.” 

Llewelyn opened his mouth to respond, before a suspicious crackling of something burning started to emanate from behind him. Jack’s eyes widened, and Llewelyn turned back to the stove to see what formerly appeared to be an egg, now ablaze on the stove. 

“Llewelyn-”

“I’m getting it!”


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment smelled like smoke, which was to be expected, Jack supposed, after your boyfriend burned not one, not even two, but four eggs and two pieces of toast, which he kept profusely apologizing for as they sat at the table, windows open to diffuse the smoke. The two cups of tea brewed after the breakfast fiasco were being sipped in a comfortable silence, and Jack nudged his foot against Llewelyn’s with a soft smile.

He didn’t mind the burning, of course, Jack just adored teasing his detective. It was worth it to see his flush, the little nervous giggle and scratch to his scruff that Jack so often found himself distracted by, and so long as Llewelyn knew it was just a tease, both were quite content.

“I’m sorry about breakfast, Jack.” Llewelyn took another sip of his tea, frowning. “If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you-”

Jack shook his head, smiling. For someone so smart, his detective truly could be so very stubborn on occasion. “You being here is more than enough.” He assured him, nudging his ankle against Llewelyn’s beneath the table. Their legs hooked together slightly, and once again, Jack found himself melting at how domestic the action seemed. “I promise, Lew.”

He saw Llewelyn sputter a little into his tea, an almost comedic reaction to the nickname. No matter how many times Jack used a variation of his name, Llewelyn seemed to melt, just like the first time, and he found himself falling even more and more in love each time. He knew how to pick out the little hitch of breath, gasp, eyebrow raise, or soft exhale, tender smile, relaxation of his constantly-stressed shoulders, all the little signs that made his lover  _ truly _ himself, and that was perfect. 

_ They _ were perfect. 

Jack set his cup down, smiling across at Llewelyn, who he, with a soft smile, realized had been lost in thought, staring at Jack with a sappy look on his face. “Alright, dear, what do you have in mind for today? I’ll follow your lead.”

Those words seemed to snap Llewelyn out of his romantic stupor, and he blinked for a moment, before nodding, a smile growing. “...let’s start out with gifts, shall we?”

“...you got me a gift?” If a man could melt into a puddle at a few words, those would be it, and Jack reached a hand across the table to take Llewelyn’s. “Darling, you didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to.” Llewelyn quickly said, taking his hand and raising it to his lips to kiss. “It’s only something small, but… I hope it can make you happy.”

“What that you do doesn’t?” He whispered in return. He was infatuated with this man, truly and utterly, and Jack saw his lover flush a bit at his words. “But I’m… excited, to say the least.”

“Are you?” Jack nodded, and in an instant, Llewelyn stood, dashing away to, presumably, go attain the gift. He leaned back in his chair, watching him stumble away, and soon after returned with a small box, which he presented in a fashion not unlike a small child showing their parents an interesting rock, or maybe a small animal. “For you.”

Jack raised his eyebrows, a smile playing at his lips as he took the box in his own hands, thumbing the sloppily-tied ribbon atop it. “For me?”

“Indeed.” 

Llewelyn nodded, looking down, and Jack started to undo the ribbon, opening the box with childlike curiosity, until he paused, looking down at a small silver ring, the shape of a crescent moon etched into the band. “Oh, Lew…”

“Is it adequate? One of Constable Crabtree’s aunts worked at a jewelry shop, helped me find it, and I… I just kept getting reminded of what you said, that night?” Llewelyn stammered, fiddling with his hands. “When we found… the alleyway, remember? You said ‘I prefer the darkness’, and… you know in a way, it makes sense, it’s rather poetic, because you’re… like the moon, you’re always there, even in the dark, even in the day, and-”

Jack cut him off with a kiss, holding his face with his free hand, and for a moment, he was so grateful for how the kiss hid his face--he didn’t want to cry, not in front of Llewelyn, but by God, he was so close to tears. 

With a shaky breath, he pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. “Llewelyn Watts, I love it. I love you.”

A soft laugh came from the detective, hoarse, choked, almost like he himself was holding back tears. “I love you too, Jack Walker.”

As he leaned in to kiss Llewelyn again, Jack smiled, realizing his boyfriend was right. He  _ was _ like the moon--but only to his boy’s sun. 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it!  
> A very happy birthday to my darling love, Carolynn. I've been an old sap already, but <3 I love you, angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Car. I hope you’re reading this.  
> This is a birthday gift for you, m’love, since the package is taking forever to come in. Happy birthday, my dear love. 💛


End file.
